Do you remem8er me?
by xLutensia
Summary: Una mañana como otra cualquiera que termina en desastre y un viaje a través del cuadrante rojo. {Johnvris}


**¡Hola! Bueno, un pequeño One-Shot Spider8reath. Es una de mis tres otps sagradas de Homestuck y bueno ;/; Está basado en un rol que he tenido hace un par de días. Fue tan hermoso que no he podido (ni querido) evitar inmortalizarlo. Espero que dejéis vuestras opiniones.**

 **Todos los derechos de Homestuck le pertenecen a Andrew Hussie.**

* * *

Un nuevo día amanecía para el grupo. Los trolls más madrugadores ya estaban en pie y algunos otros empezaban a desperezarse entre las sábanas. Para variar, y a pesar de ser temprano, la sala principal era un caos. Nepeta estaba a un lado, estudiando a sus ships potenciales y haciendo anotaciones en una libreta. Al otro lado, Terezi se divertía pintando con sus tizas de colores cosas que sólo para ella tenían sentido. Y en medio de todo, John y Karkat estaban haciendo el payaso jugando con una silla. O al menos John estaba jugando, Karkat sólo gruñía y maldecía al chico mientras le instaba a parar de inmediato.

Y es que el troll de sangre roja estaba sentado tranquilamente en su silla cuando John había aparecido de repente por detrás de él y había procedido a empujarle por toda la habitación a una velocidad vertiginosa. Karkat le repetía una y otra vez que parase aquel estúpido juego mientras se encaramaba a los reposabrazos como si su vida dependiese de ello, cosa que quizá fuera verdad.

Y entonces pasó lo que todos veían venir. En un intento desesperado por parar aquello, Karkat había agarrado a John por el cuello de la camiseta, cosa que desequilibró al humano y le hizo trastabillar, con el resultado de ambos rodando peligrosamente por el suelo.

–¡John! ¡Karkat! –Nepeta dejó a un lado su libreta para acercarse al lugar del desastre– ¿Os habéis hecho daño?

–Joder. JODER. –El troll se levantó del suelo; se había llevado un buen golpe, pero parecía estar bien– TE LO ADVERTÍ, EGBERT. SABÍA QUE ACABARÍA PASANDO ALGO ASÍ POR TU CUL- ¿JOHN?

El chico no reaccionaba. Además de la caída, la silla le había golpeado y ahora parecía inconsciente. Perfecto, justo lo que necesitaban, pensó Karkat.

–JoDiDoS dÍaS, hErMaNoS.

Gamzee acababa entrar en la sala, encontrándose con todo el peculiar panorama. Nepeta estaba agachada junto a John, dándole toquecitos en la frente, mientras Karkat se paseaba de un lado a otro vociferando cosas sin sentido.

–GuAu, Os VeO eStReSaDoS. ¿QuErÉiS fAygO? HoNk. –Alzó una botella medio vacía, era obvio que ya se había tomado un par nada más levantarse.

–NO, JODER. NO. –Karkat le dirigió una mirada fulminante, volviendo a detenerse a los pies de la silla– EGBERT, DESPIÉRTATE DE UNA VEZ. ES UNA ORDEN DE TU LÍDER.

–Dudo miaucho que algo como eso vaya a funcionar, Karkitty. –Comentó Nepeta, toqueteando de nuevo la frente del humano.

Pero tampoco es que se lo ocurrieran ideas mucho mejores. Se arrodilló al lado de su amigo, y tomándole del cuello empezó a zarandearle. De algún modo incomprensible, pareció funcionar.

O fue pura suerte.

–¿Dónde...?

–¡John! Menos mal que te has despurrtado.

–JODER. JODER, EGBERT. TE DIJE QUE NO TOCARAS LA SILLA, PERO POR QUÉ HABRÍA ALGUIEN DE ESCUCHAR AL LÍDER. –Continuaba gritando, sí, pero realmente estaba aliviado de verle consciente de nuevo– ¿ESTÁS BIEN? PARECES MÁS ATONTADO DE LO NORMAL.

–¿Y tú por qué sabes mi nombre?

El silencio se hizo en la sala.

Su nombre era John Egbert, tenía 13 años y le encantaban las películas que muchos catalogarían de serie B. Y por algún motivo estaba en una fiesta de disfraces rodeado de gente con piel grisácea y cuernos. Incluso había un payaso.

–No, en serio. ¿Quiénes sois?

–JOHN, ESO NO TIENE NI PUTA GRACIA, PUEDES IR DEJÁNDOLO.

–¿Cuánto te ha llevado pintarte la cara? Jeje.

–OH, JODER.

–Karkitty... Creo que habla en serio.

De nuevo, silencio. Algunos trolls más entraron en la sala, John simplemente los miraba a todos como si estuviese en medio de una reunión de chalados.

–8uenos días.

Vriska y Aranea acababan de entrar también, la primera cubriéndose la boca con una mano para ocultar un bostezo.

–¡Buenos días! –Nepeta fue la única en saludarlas con su habitual entusiasmo, pero pronto recordó el lío en el que se habían metido y negó con la cabeza– De buenos nada, ¡John ha purrdido la miaumoria!

–... ¿Qué?

Vriska le dirigió una mirada al chico, que seguía sentado en el suelo mirando a todos lados con una obvia cara de confusión.

–Se dio un golpe con la silla y ahora no nos recuerda a miaguno, ¡es horrible!

–¿Amnesia? Oh, po8re humano. –Aranea negó suavemente con la cabeza, mirando al chico con compasión.

Pero Vriska no se había tomado con tanta calma la noticia. Se acercó a los demás, que prácticamente habían rodeado al chico y le avasallaban con preguntas y comentarios.

–Habláis de mí como si no estuviera aquí, ¡la verdad es que es muy incómodo!

–John...

–ES TU CULPA, HUMANO DE TRES AL CUARTO, POR NO HACERME CASO NUNCA.

Gamzee se acercó al chico, botella de Faygo en mano, y se sentó junto a él. Le mostró el líquido y le ofreció un trago. John se rehusó y se apartó un poco de él, muy seguramente pensando que se trataba de un desequilibrado mental. Bueno, tampoco se equivocaba demasiado.

–Y por cierto, ¿por qué habláis de mí como si no fuerais humanos? Es bastante raro.

–Porque no somos humanos, John. –Fue Vriska quien contestó, miraba al moreno con expresión seria.

–Claro, resulta que sois aliens. Jaja, qué chistoso.

–Lo cierto es que sí. –Aranea se acercó junto al resto, recolocándose las gafas– Somos una raza de un planeta llamado Alternia, coincidimos con vosotros en un juego llamado S8ur8. ¿Te suena ha8erlo instalado en tu ordenador?

John se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo. De hecho, sí. Recordaba el juego. Aquel día salía la beta y tenía planes para jugarla con sus mejores amigos, pero todavía no había tenido la oportunidad porque su copia estaba en el coche de su padre. Lo último que recordaba era su misión de rescate del juego.

Hubo algunos susurros por parte de los trolls, pero fue Vriska la que habló en voz alta.

–J8hn, ¿cóm8 has pod8do olvidart8 de t8do? ¿C8mo h8s podid8 olv8darte de... mí?

Aranea y Karkat la miraron de reojo, era bastante obvio que la troll de Escorpio empezaba a perder los nervios. John se encogió de hombros.

–Lo siento.

–¿Que l8 si8ntes? NI S8QUIERA ER8S EL J8HN COND8NAD8. N8 PU8DES SIMPL8MENT8 OLV8DART8 D8 M8.

–Vriska, cálmate. –Aranea apoyó una mano en el hombro de su descendiente– No va a servir de nada que le grites.

Algunos planes para hacer que John recordase pululaban en el aire. Nepeta comentó que tal vez si sus amigos le contaban todas sus aventuras dentro del juego podría recuperar la memoria. Por desgracia, el resto de humanos no se encontraban allí. Un par dirigieron la vista a Aranea, tenía suficiente experiencia contando historias como para servir de sustituta, pero entonces alguien mencionó las burbujas del sueño. Ni corto ni perezoso, Karkat recogió la silla del suelo y golpeó a John con ella, dejándole inconsciente en el acto.

–HALA, SOLUCIONADO.

–Qué 8ruto. –Aranea negó, mirándole con reproche– Podría ha8er usado mis poderes para dormirle sin hacerle daño.

–QUÉ MÁS DA, AHORA YA ESTÁ HECHO.

–Alguien que haya compartido momentos importantes con él tiene que acompañarle, no podrá hacer nada solo. ¿Vriska?

La joven troll mantuvo silencio unos segundos y luego asintió. Aranea usó los poderes de Escorpio para dormirla, sujetándola al instante para que no se hiciera daño en la caída. La dejó cuidadosamente en el suelo, al lado de John. Tanto ella como los demás se apartaron, ya no tenían nada que hacer allí.

Vriska se cruzó de brazos en medio de la nada. La burbuja de John empezaba a formarse, por lo que supuso que estaba a punto de despertarse en el otro lado. Entró, podía ver su casa, así que se acercó a ella volando. Llevaba puesto, muy convenientemente, el traje del God Tier. El chico estaba tirado en la cama de su habitación, todavía inconsciente, por lo que se sentó en el marco de la ventana y esperó.

Un par de minutos después, John abrió lo ojos. Estaba confuso por el repentino cambio de escenario, pero apenas tardó en ver a la chica.

–Oh, ¿tú estabas allí, verdad? ¿Qué ha pasado?

–El im8écil de Karkat te ha golpeado y ahora estás dormido. Esto son tus recuerdos, o al menos la parte que no has olvidado.

–¿No se supone que he perdido la memoria por un golpe? –Se levantó de la cama, frotándose la nuca, y sonrió levemente– Esto podría dejarme peor.

–Tal vez, pero él no sa8e ser racional. –La troll se bajó de la repisa con un saltito y señaló la ventana abierta– Vamos fuera, John.

El chico siguió con recelo la mano de la ladrona. No estaba demasiado seguro de querer saltar por una ventana a varios metros de altura. Vriska rodó los ojos y se acercó a él, agarrándole del brazo.

–No me seas co8arde. –Extendió las alas y salió por la ventana, arrastrando al chico con ella– No es la primera vez que vuelas.

John no pudo reprimir una exclamación al salir afuera de aquella manera, pero pronto se encontró con que podía mantenerse en el aire. Se había aferrado con fuerza a la chica, pero empezó a soltarse poco a poco. Un repentino flashback del juego de aquella mañana cruzó su mente. Vaya, ni siquiera tenía 13 años como pensaba.

–Estúpido Karkat... –Murmuró, casi sin darse cuenta. Al notarlo alzó la mirada hacia su acompañante– ¿Pero cuál de todos es Karkat?

–El enano gritón. Y me ofende que le hayas recordado a él antes que a mí.

–Oh, él. Voy a hacerle comer una silla, Vriska.

–Oh, ¿así que sa8es cómo me llamo?

–Eh... Sí, creo. Me fastidia no poder afirmarlo, pero... Creo que eras alguien importante para mí.

–John... –Después del ataque de nervios de antes había tratado de mantener la compostura, pero no pudo evitar sonar abatida en ese momento– De entre todas la personas, tú eras el único que no i8a a juzgarme ni a olvidarme nunca, pasase lo que pasase.

–Lo... siento. Pero no ha sido por gusto, si estuviera en mi mano, ¡tú sería lo primero que quiero recordar!

–¿Sa8es? –Suspiró para volver a calmarse– Hace mucho tiempo pasó algo parecido. Tú esta8as muerto y yo esta8a muerta, nos encontramos justo aquí. Pero tú nunca me ha8ías conocido. ¿No es irónico? –Bajó la mirada hacia el balancín en el jardín de la casa, recordando aquella ocasión. Negó con la cabeza– ... Sigamos adelante.

Vriska avanzó hacia el único camino posible, mientras John le preguntaba a dónde se dirigían. Buena duda, con las burbujas del sueño nunca se sabía y ahora mismo él la estaba controlado inconscientemente. Siguió adelante sin tener demasiados reparos en él, aunque se detuvo a mirarle de reojo cuando la llamó.

–Oye, Vriska. ¿Te has enfadado mucho conmigo?

–No, John. –Suspiró, volviendo a reanudar la marcha– Creo que más 8ien es decepción lo que siento.

–Oh, genial. –El heredero de llevó una mano a la frente y resopló antes de volver a seguirla por el aire.

–Supongo que después de todo no soy la Spider8itch sin sentimientos que todos creen que soy...

Se rehusó a hacer ningún comentario más mientras seguían su camino. Espesas nubes negras habían empezado a formarse, por lo que supuso que la transición entre zonas estaba a punto de acabar. Tal y como se imaginaba, apareció ante ellos un mundo oscuro, repleto de bosques y montañas de aspecto intimidante. Tierra de viento y sombras.

–¿Reconoces este lugar?

John se detuvo en el aire y observó el sitio. Sentía algunas punzadas de dolor en la cabeza, pero se negaba a apartar la mirada y volver a decepcionar a su compañera. Se forzó a seguir mirando, siguiendo el contorno de los árboles y los enrevesados caminos que veía a través de ellos. Como una iluminación, la imagen de Casey apareció en su mente. Por supuesto que reconocía aquel lugar, había pasado grandes aventuras por allí.

–Este es mi planeta, el del juego quiero decir. –Sentenció finalmente, Vriska asintió.

–Mira allí. –Señaló a una de las múltiples montañas que se dispersaban por el lugar. Aquella tenía de especial cuatro pilares en la cima, que ascendían hacia el cielo– ¿Lo recuerdas?

Pero el chico no le dio la oportunidad de preguntar siquiera. En cuanto fijó la mirada en el lugar, salió volando en su dirección. Vriska no tuvo otro remedio que seguirle, un tanto sorprendida por la reacción que había tenido. John se detuvo cuando la cima comenzaba a distinguirse. Entre los cuatro pilares que había visto de lejos, descansaba una gran losa de piedra con el símbolo que llevaba en el pecho grabado. Descendió para posarse de pie en ella.

–Aquí fue donde morí.

–Sí. –La chica aterrizó a un par de metros de él y miró la camaquest con cierta nostalgia– Aquí decidiste que confiarías en mí aunque perdieras la vida en ello.

–Y todavía lo hago. –Se giró hacia ella, mostrando una sonrisa.

–Aún así te has atrevido a olvidarme. –Le golpeó en la cabeza usando los nudillos– Eres estúpido, Eg8ert.

–Sí, lo sé.

Mientras él se frotaba la zona golpeada, Vriska se cruzó de brazos y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

–¿Quieres ir a Alternia, John? Este no es sólo tu sueño.

El chico asintió mostrando bastante entusiasmo. Desde que la otra Escorpio lo había mencionado, tenía muchísima curiosidad por ver de dónde había salido semejante pandilla. Vriska le advirtió de que no se esperara demasiado y alzó el vuelo, esta vez esperándole en el aire en vez de confiar sin más en que la seguiría.

Tardaron algunos minutos en llegar a la siguiente transición, pero en seguida pudieron ver la imponente figura del castillo Serket. Era la segunda vez que llevaba allí a un John que no sabía quién era, pero seguía siendo algo vergonzoso mostrar las ambiciones de la larva que un día fue. John miró alucinado el lugar, alzando la cabeza para ver dónde terminaba.

–Wow, es enorme.

–Demasiado, quizá. Ya no recuerdo ni la mitad de lo que hay. 8ienvenido. –Abrió la puerta de entrada, aunque al otro lado les esperaba directamente la habitación de la troll. La magia de las burbujas.

A pesar de ser un reflejo de su antigua colmena, su cuarto era el que actualmente usaba. Además de su ordenador, el dibujo de su personaje de FLARP y sus típicas bolas 8, también adornaban la habitación una tele, una estantería repleta de cosas y unos cuantos pósters de Nic Cage con cuernos de troll pintados. En uno de ellos posaba con una chica que Vriska se había encargado de convertir en su reflejo. John avanzó hasta el centro de la habitación mientras la observaba, uno de los póster en concreto le llamó la atención.

–¡Con Air! Me encanta esa película.

–Sí, lo sé. –Le siguió con la mirada mientras el chico continuaba curioseando el cuarto. No hacía mucho que sus yo reales habían estado allí, de hecho– ¿Te suena de algo?

–Un poco, creo. –La miró de reojo y carraspeó, apartando la vista poco después – Te... ¿te importaría si vemos Con Air juntos? Creo que podría ayudarme a recordar.

–Como quieras. –Se encogió de hombros mientras se acercaba a la tele– La verdad es que tampoco se me ocurre mucho más que enseñarte.

Como suponía, la película ya estaba puesta. Encendió el aparato y se sentó frente a ella en una mullida alfombra que tenía colocada estratégicamente para eso. John se sentó a su lado cruzando las piernas y sonriendo ampliamente. La verdad es que tenía una fuerte sensación de déjà-vu, dos días antes habían hecho exactamente lo mismo, pero él no lo sabía. Pulsó el play.

Él parecía disfrutar de la película, pero Vriska apenas se estaba esforzando en pretarle atención. Había apoyado el codo en una pierna y la barbilla sobre la mano y simplemente dejaba el tiempo pasar, esperando que el heredero tuviera alguna reacción, pues notaba que de vez en cuando la miraba.

Más o menos a mitad de la película, John dejó de prestarle atención. De repente ya no le hacía tanta gracia, se sentía extraño. Un torrente de recuerdos de los últimos años en Sburb le cruzaba la mente. A su lado, Vriska inspiró profundamente. A pesar de los sonidos de la tele, el ambiente allí estaba muy silencioso y conseguía volver a sacar sus nervios. Bajó la cabeza, ocultando gran parte de sus ojos tras su espeso flequillo.

–¿Me recuerdas ya, John? –Le hubiera gustado que su voz sonara más firme, pero dada la situación no se podía quejar del todo.

Para su sorpresa, John se giró hacia ella y sin muchos miramientos la abrazó.

–Te recuerdo, Vriska. Gracias.

La ladrona había empezado a temblar, sorprendida por el abrazo, perdiendo la poca compostura que le quedaba. Sin poder evitarlo, lágrimas de intenso color azul rodaron por sus mejillas. Aprovechó el abrazo para apoyar la frente en el hombro del contrario y evitar que pudiera verla llorar así. Pero John notó la tela humedecerse y la estrechó un poco más entre los brazos, recorriendo suavemente su espalda en una caricia.

–Lo siento.

–No... No vuelvas a hacerme algo como esto, John. –Oculta como estaba, su voz sonaba apagada, además de que el llanto le impedía hablar sin tartamudear.

Se sentía absolutamente patética. Él era un simple humano, y algo tan tonto como una pérdida momentánea de memoria la había quebrado hasta aquel punto. A ella, que era considerada por muchos como el terror de Alternia. La mejor FLARPeadora de todos los tiempos, una cruel manipuladora que no había dudado un momento en hacer daño a sus amigos y reducir a cenizas a sus enemigos, estaba ahora lloriqueando en el hombro de un humano. Maldita sea, él ni siquiera podría existir si no fuera porque ella había derrotado a Picas Slick y completado Sgrub.

Y a pesar de todo, no podía evitarlo. Sorbió tratando de calmarse, sin mucho éxito.

–Nunca más. –Una de sus manos seguía acariciando con suavidad la espalda de Vriska, mientras que la otra de enredaba y jugueteaba con su largo y sedoso cabello– Prometo alejarme de las sillas por un tiempo. –Añadió en tono de broma.

–Más te vale que así sea.

Esbozó una débil sonrisa ante su intento de broma, realmente ya estaba más calmada. Aún así, se mantuvo en aquella posición por un largo tiempo más. Su calor y sus caricias resultaban reconfortantes y él estaba tratando de ser sumamente cuidadoso, esquivando con eficacia las bases de sus cuernos mientras jugaba con su pelo.

Finalmente, tras unos minutos que se hicieron eternos, se separó ligeramente de él. Había quedado un rastro azulado en su cara que ni siquiera se molestó en quitar. Sencillamente le cogió con ambas manos del cuello de la camiseta y le atrajo hacia ella, yendo directamente a probar sus labios en un beso.

El gesto le pilló por sorpresa, provocando un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas. Lo más parecido que había vivido era una desesperada forma de salvar a Rose, que estaba un poco cadáver. Se dejó llevar por Vriska, estrechándola más todavía entre sus brazos, y depositando todo el afecto que sentía por ella en aquel beso.

No, definitivamente jamás podría olvidarla.


End file.
